Cambiando el futuro
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Los seres de la era senguko han atravesado las dimensiones llegado al tiempo moderno donde siembran el caos y la destruccion, quien podra salvar al mundo ahora...el summary no dice mucho pero se que les encantara la historia, es un Inu X ja no les dire


Antes de empezar quiero decirles que este es mi segundo fic de inuyasha asi que tengan piedad, y que voy a darle otro rumbo a la historia, pero relativamente sera como una continuacion de la historia original, pero no igual, quiero agregar que esta historia es mi creacion personal, cual quier similitud con otro fic es pura casualida y si se parece con alguna diganme jejeje, asi analizare a la competencia, jijiji, bueno sin mas preangulo aqui empieza la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo uno.**

**_Un futuro oscuro._**

* * *

Mi pequeña...sabes bien que no te mandaría a ese lugar si no fuera necesario...t-tu...l-lo...-aquella joven madre no pudo y rompió en llanto, se odiaba a si misma por pedirle aquello a su adolescente hija- per-perdonam...-los suaves y calidos brazos de la que era su sucesora la envolvieron y su llanto aumentó, debía ser la peor madre del mundo si permitía que su hija se marchara a una era de guerras civiles, donde existían yuokis, espíritus penantes, sacerdotisas malignas, y sobre todo donde existen HANYUS esos seres mitad humano y mitad bestia capaces de tener tanto forma humano como de bestia, los cuales pierden sus poderes durante un tiempo en el que son vulnerables, igual que cualquier ser humano, eran los seres mas peligrosos de esa era, ella no había querido aceptarlo pero era verdad, una verdad que vivió en carne propia y que había quedado marcada en su joven corazón-...

-Madre sabes que tengo que ir, no hay otra solución- la joven apretó mas contra si a su madre- sabes bien que sino voy el mundo seguirá como ahora...

y como era el presente, se puede resumir en una palabra, caos, de alguna manera muy extraña los demonios de la época senguko había atravesado las eras, trayendo pánico y destrucción.

Los seres humanos cavaron su propia tumba, al haber olvidado las enseñanza de los antepasados, al creer que las leyendas eran simples mitos, al pensar que los monstruos se podían eliminar con simple armas de fuego, la raza humana cayó en la desesperación, muy pocos conocían los poderes sagrados…….y las sacerdotisas, los monjes y todo ser con poderes sobrenaturales no podían ocupar correctamente sus poderes así que habían sido presas fáciles, para demonios de nivel medio, la raza humana esta en peligro de extinguirse, la raza humana dejo de ser los que cazaban y pasar a ser la presa, muchos habían ido a lugares sagrados donde los demonios no pudieran llegar pero eran muy pocos los que lograban llegar a esos lugares, los demás aun seguían huyendo, escondiéndose, o muriendo...

Pero este no era el caso de aquellas dos, ambas eran sacerdotisas de nivel sagrado, eran temidas y respetadas por humanos y monstruos, habían levantado un campo de energía alrededor de todo tokyo única ciudad que había sobrevivido a la primera horda, como llamaron al ataque de los seres malignos, ellas y otras dos sacerdotisas mas eran las guardianas de ese lugar...

-Kaori, escúchame bien-

-Si madre...-

-No debes detenerte por nada del mundo debes de llegar a la isla de odai, intérnate en lo mas profundo de la selva, alli debes encontrarte con uno de mis viejos amigos de viaje, no se quien pueda estar, pero espero de todo corazón que no te encuentres nunca con...

-ya se mamá, y ten por seguro que si no fuera por la tonta promesa que te hice, lo buscaría, lo cazaría y luego lo torturaría hasta que muriera

-Kaori, lo que paso entre el y yo es pasado y en el pasado debe quedarse, no albergues rencores que no te pertenecen, recuerda tu misión es encontrar los trozos de la perla shikon, unirlas y pedir un deseo, solo eso y nada mas, luego…-la mirada de la madre de kaoru se ensombreció- luego debes intentar regresar a este mundo busca todos los medios y regresa a tu hogar…-las lagrimas volvieron a cubrir las mejillas de la madre, como podía ser capaz de mandar a su propia hija a un viaje sin retorno, como podía- Kaori, mi pequeña, no te marches –la abrazo- no te marches

-No me hagas dudar ahora que tome mi decisión, no me hagas derramar lagrimas sin motivo, porque regresare como a de lugar yo volveré…

-Señora Aome debemos iniciar, la luna esta apunto de alcanzar su máxima altitud…

-Lo se Nabiki, ya esta lista Kiyone

-Señora ya estoy lista comencemos

-Hija, ponte al centro de la estrella –

Como todos recuerdan el templo de los higurashi tenia un gran patio frontal, en el cual en este momento, se encontraban cuatro sacerdotisas, las cuales habían marcado el suelo con distintos hechizos de transportación, de seguridad, de barreras, para poder mandar a una joven llamada Kaori Zui Akiyama, de 16 años de edad de ojos marrones y cabellera azabache herencia de su madre Aome de Akiyama HIgurashi de 39 años, madre soltera, sacerdotisa numero uno, la cual fue la primera en proteger la ciudad de Tokio de los múltiples ataques de youkis y espíritus malignos, y sobre todo la unica conocedora de la era senguko, pero esto estaba apunto de cambiar

-Espiritus del norte- resito Aome

-Espiritu del sur- dijo Nabiki

-Espiritu del sol de oriente, del sol naciente- dijo Kiyone

-Y espiritu del sol poniente, permitanme atravesar el tiempo, permitame salvar y recuperar el futuro de mi mundo, os ruego que abran la puerta de las dimensiones a esta humilde servidora, que entrega su alma a la suerte…-termino de decir Kaori- cuidate mamá

Una luz segadora se apodero de todo a unos cien metros a la redonda, y poco a poco la luz se fue disolviendo hasta que casi todo volvio a la normalidad, en la tranquilidad del momento se escucho una fuerte explosion seguida por los gritos de una gran multitud

-Que a sido eso, Kiyone?-pregunto Nabiki

La respuesta por parte de la otra sacerdotisa nunca llego, pero el grito desgarrador de Nabiki se escucho por todo el templo higurashi si, frente a los ojos de una abrumada Aome se encontraba el cuerpo de una de sus compañeras que había sido atravesada por la garganta, dandole una muerte instantanea

Aome estaba en un estado de shok como era posible, que habia pasado, quien ataco tan rapido, no lo comprendia hasta que el grito de dolor de nabiki llego a sus oidos

-NABIKI- grito aome que corrio junto a su amiga que tenia una gran herida que atravesaba todo su abdomen

-Si fuera tu me dejaria de preocupar por tu amiga- dijo una fria voz, que aome reconoceria en cualquier parte

-No puede ser…-susurro aome, antes de sentir como su pecheo era atravesado- Kaori…-fueron sus ultimas palabras.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia espero sus comentarios, se que ahorita no se escucha muy interesante pero ya veran que les va a gustar, se tambien que quedo corto, pero siempre hago lo mismo poco a poco ira quedando mas largo pero necesito que me den su opinion para saber que rumbo le dio a la historia y que si lo quieren mas largo, bueno eso es todo asi que cuidense

_"Los caminos de la vida son muchos, para llegar a nuestra muestra, se sabio y paciente"  
_


End file.
